Memories
by Kaida Kuroizu
Summary: The only story I ever actually planned out. Horrible writing style in my opinion, but apparently has a good plot. ItaxOC, OCxOC, and PeinXOC Rated T for later pervertedness. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey pplz, this is my first FanFic in almost a year! I'm even rustier than usual, so bear with me. My writing's gonna suck worse than before.

Oh yeah, and this is the first FanFic with a plot that I will finish without making it up as I go! I have everything planned out, but if I ever stray away from the original idea, I'll rewrite it and send an alert. Sometimes I feel too creative, haha.

So here goes another suck-ass story by me!!

"No!!" I screamed, running into the thick forest. Tears streamed down my cheeks; I refused to believe it. I came to a small clearing and stopped. There was a tombstone by a giant tree in the small space. I stared at it for a couple minutes, then walked toward it.

The tombstone only had his name: Sasuke Uchiha.

I was silent, totally in shock. No way his body was underneath me, no way in hell. The tombstone was already clean, but I buffed it with my sleeve. The tears just kept coming and my chest hurt.

I curled up into a ball and stared at the sky. The clouds above grew closer, looking so dissatisfied. But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing.....

I felt someone touch my shoulder with cold hands. I whipped my head around, only to see him. My eyes widened.

"Ita....chi?" I asked slowly.

"Hey."

His voice raised goosebumps on my arms. I hadn't seen him in four years. Now here he was, sitting in front of me, reassuring me that everything would be okay with his presence. He held me close to his body, slowly warming me.

"I missed you." He murmured.

"I missed you more." I said faintly. He helped me stand and then took my hands in his.

"Come with me to the Akatsuki base. I don't want to leave you again." He paused and said, "Ever."

I hesitated. "But what'll they say if they find out I went willingly?" He knew I meant Tsunade.

"No problem, just cut your thumb. Leave a little blood and trash this area. They're stupider than you think." He gave me the famous Uchiha smirk I had seen on his and Sasuke's face so many times.

I bit my lip, but didn't give it to much thought. I bit my thumb and let a tiny pool form on the ground, then crushed the grass near me. I gasped, they were close.

"Itachi, we need to go. They're on their way!" I cried worriedly.

Then I heard them. "Manushi-chan!" Sakura's voice.

"Oi, hurry up! We're gonna have ramen for dinner! You can't cry over him forever!!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he heard Naruto screaming for Sakura to stop hurting him and grabbed my hand. He flung me onto his back and ran.

My eyes were dry thanks to the speed. I closed them and waited for us to stop. Instead of slowing down, he stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes and looked around; we were inside a building.

"We're here."

**A/N: **Haha, told you I liked cliffhangers.

Oh, and in case you're wondering where I got the "The clouds above grew closer, looking so dissatisfied. But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing...." part from, I got it from Valentine's Day by Linkin Park. It's a kickass song, and it's about my half birthday (tee hee)! Check it out sometime.

Sorry for cutting it short, but I feel tired. I'm gonna go lie down and start planning the sequel. Or do my math homework. Whatever is more important in life (cough, cough, sequel).

Thanks for reading! Please review and rate (R&R), bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back. Thank God our last math test is Cumulative (also known as Finals, haha). Otherwise I'd still be doing my hw o.o

I needed music to get creative, so I'm listening to Saku by Diru An Gurei (Dir en Grey). Thanks again Kara, I never would've listened to them if it weren't for you -insert smile here-

Here we go!

**Recap: **_Itachi narrowed his eyes as he heard Naruto screaming for Sakura to stop hurting him and grabbed my hand. He flung me onto his back and ran._

_My eyes were dry thanks to the speed. I closed them and waited for us to stop. Instead of slowing down, he stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes and looked around; we were inside a building._

_"We're here."_

He held my hand and guided me through numerous turns. Finally, he opened a door and led me inside.

"This is your room." The room was awesomely gothic; black and white posters of my favorite bands adorned the blood red walls. The ceiling was painted black, the furniture mahogany. My bedsheets were black and so were the cushions on the antique couch.

"That's flippin' (sic), Itachi!!" I said, getting a bit out of character, considering that my best friend had just died.

"Uh...." I ignored him and walked forward to examine the posters more closely. There were posters of SlipKnoT, Diru An Gurei, Bullet for My Valentine, Bring Me the Horizon, Evanescence, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, and a whole lot of other bands that I had forgotten existed.

"Do you stalk me or something? How'd you know I like all these bands?!" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe a little. I used to come to your room every other night." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "No really, I did. I read your diary too."

The skin on my arms prickled. "You did not," I thought for a second and said, "Actually, I guess that wouldn't be that bad...."

He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. Just as I started running out of air, he let go. "I couldn't get your clothes though, you'll have to go shopping." He handed me a stack of bills.

I blinked and asked, "Where did you get all this from?" All he did was wink at me and then leave. I sighed and started counting.

"Damn, how the hell does he have five hundred bucks when he just has fun all day killing people? I sit in a damn office half the time and I don't make even half of this in a week." I muttered to myself.

I got up and tried to find my way out, careful of not running into other members of Akatsuki. Everywhere I went ended up being a dead end and I ended up teleporting myself to the Iwa mall. I knew there was a Hot Topic there and walked quickly to it.

I bought all the bands tees that I had posters for and then some jewelry. I put the mountain of stuff on the counter and rubbed my arms.

"Hi!" I heard the cashier say faintly from the other side of the gigantic pile. I stuck my hand over the top and waved.

I pulled out the stack of cash from my pocket and waited, looking at the rest of the merchandise. When I got tired of it, I turned around. The pile was already almost gone, and I could see the cashier's face.

I gasped loudly and jabbed my finger at him. "What the fuck?! What're you doing here?"His pale, snow white face became whiter than ever.

**A/N: **Don't you dare bitch at me for leaving off there, cuz I gave you a big hint with the snow white face part. Well, at least for the ppl than know me in real life. You should know who that is Kara, tee hee.

As for the ppl that don't know me, wait a bit!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back with chapter three. Now shut up and read, bitch.

**Recap: **_I pulled out the stack of cash from my pocket and waited, looking at the rest of the merchandise. When I got tired of it, I turned around. The pile was already almost gone, and I could see the cashier's face._

_I gasped loudly and jabbed my finger at him. "What the fuck?! What're you doing here?"His pale, snow white face became whiter than ever._

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled back. I was speechless; I hadn't seen him since the Academy days.

"I'm shopping, faggot. What else would it look like?" I retorted. "And I asked you first, what the hell are you doing in Iwa?"

"I work here, douchebag. What else would it look like?" He threw back at me. "And I'm older, baka."

I crinkled my nose. "Kiss my ass, Yuki!" I thrust my credit card at him and signed the receipt. Then I glared up at him. "So, how's life been since you graduated?" I asked with a smile.

He muttered to himself, "PMSing as always....." I cracked my knuckles menacingly. "Uh, I said not much as always." He gave me a nervous grin.

"What rank?" I asked, noticing the shiny Iwa headband tied around his shoulder.

He adjusted the headband proudly. "ANBU captain. You?"

"Aww, fuck you. I'm ANBU." I said disappointedly.

"Ha, you suck. Even my midget mom and Hunter are in ANBU." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Hunter? Good God, am I that bad?" It felt as if someone has socked me in the gut. Yuki smirked and nodded his head. "How?!" I shrieked.

"Hey, shut up. People are staring. How about I tell you over dinner?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the other shoppers. Then he turned his attention back to me. "What do you want to have?"

I grinned at him. "Sushi, duh. Remember how we used to talk about sushi and all that back at the Academy?"

He laughed. "How could I forget? You were always like, 'Ikura! Masago! Inari! Ebi! I love it all!'"

"And you told me a lot of other stuff I didn't know back then. I swear to God, we were so in sync with each other back then." I giggled and sighed. "Those were the good ol' days, huh Bro?"

He winced. "Dude, I told you not to call me 'Bro'. I'm not fucking related to you just 'cause my birthday is five months before yours." The look on my face quickly made him stutter. "Uh, not that I'm a-ashamed of anyth-thing. Your-you're aw-awesome!"

"I'm sure I am...." I muttered. "Hey, I need to go finish shopping. I got a lot to spend, haha. Call me when you're off your shift? I'll give you my number."

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked, whipping out his cell phone. We exchanged numbers and then I headed for Old Navy for jeans.

I quickly finished there (the lines were short, thank God) and moved on to Target. I bought everything else on my list of new stuff, plus a few CDs. I was sure Itachi had a CD player, or at least a computer.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from my cell phone, scaring everyone but me. Obscure by Dir en Grey played loudly as I struggled to dig the phone out of my pocket. I quickly pressed the talk button, and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Where you at?"

"Hey Yuki, I'm at Target. Where are you? Done with work yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I'll come pick you up, wait in front of the entrance."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye." I waited to hear the click of him hanging up before I hung up myself. Hearing his voice and knowing that he forgave me for everything I'd done made me peaceful. I glided to the front entrance and sat on a bench, waiting.

**A/N: **That was longer and better than usual I think. Idk, I didn't have to think to write for once.

Yes, Yuki is a real person. He's in my P.E. Class, I started stealing his hat back in October (when we both liked each other more than friends). After Christmas break, he hated me. I lost my interest in him around November though. It was fun to just take his stuff and watch him try to get me; he did a pretty damn good job, haha.

Now, we hardly speak to each other, and if we do, it's to exchange insults. I wish we were still friends, and I planned this part to make me feel just the tiniest bit better about myself. Too bad it didn't work.

So, gimme some reviews! If you have anything to say, say it now, cuz I might not ever write again for reasons that I can't tell you cuz people from my school read this shit too. Wish me luck, I really need it.


End file.
